


Of Goblins and Pie

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Gen, Green Goblin - Freeform, Humor, Pumpkins, babysitter!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Dean has a... run in (of sorts) with the Green Goblin... what the hell?





	Of Goblins and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 3:** Pumpkins

Scream. **BOOM!** _Splat._

This? _Not_ cool.

Dean dodged another pumpkin bomb lobbed at him from the mini Green Goblin that was flying around the room on a tiny hover… board… thingy. Like, the Green freaking Goblin. From Spider-Man. Only, heh, _this_ one was only two feet tall.

 _”Son of a—“_ Dean cursed when another bomb went off a little too close to his head, covering him in pumpkin guts. He wiped the pumpkin remains from his face and, said from cursing his existence right now, he at least felt fortunate that the pumpkin bombs weren’t actually, y’know, _bombs_.

”Crap!” He dodged behind the island in the bunker’s kitchen. The miniature Green Goblin giggled and tossed more pumpkins. That’s right. He _giggled_.

 _So_ not cool.

Dean had had about as much as he could take of this. Time to pull out the big guns. He had not choice. Midget was going down.

”Hey, Casey! Let’s go out for ice cream!”

The Green Goblin stopped mid-throw and gasped. “And pie?” The menace asked.

”You bet! We can even have those burgers your dad hates giving you. _But—_ ” he interrupted the tiny terror mid-cheer. “You need to leave the costume here, Bud. You remember what your dad told you?”

The Green Goblin’s shoulders drooped and the hover board lowered onto he floor where it turned back into a simple pillow and the kick-ass uniform turned into a cheap fabric children’s costume, compete with plastic mask. Little hands pulled the mask up to reveal the face of a two-year-old boy. “No powers in front of da hoomans.”

”You remember why?” Dean prodded as he looked down at the boy with his arms crossed, trying to look stern while covered in pumpkin guts.

”Wif great powers comes great pons-bilty.”

”That’s right. Now, let’s get this cleaned up first, then we can go eat.” He gestured to the pumpkin purée currently covering half the kitchen and parts of the war room.

”I gots it, Unca Dee!” Casey exclaimed and started clapping his hands. The pumpkiny mess began to disappear from every surface — including Dean.

”Awesome,” he said and scooped up the toddler. “Let’s go find your shoes and coat and hit to road.

”Yeah!”

At first, Dean had been skeptical about babysitting for the toddler son of the anti-Christ turned single teen dad, Jesse Turner. But here was no way they were letting the kid tag along on a case. They kind of needed the guy’s help on this one, and it was bad enough they were letting Jack go along — sure, he was helpful with his own powers, but the nephilim was technically younger than Casey. In the end, Jesse and Jack had accompanied Sam on the case and Dean stayed behind with Casey. (Both Sam and Jack had far less experience with children, after all.)

Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he’d underestimated Jesse’s warning about his son’s budding abilities. He had _definitely_ inherited _all_ of Jesse’s demonic powers. If the way he could make anything he wanted become real was any indication. At lease Jesse made it a point to be completely honest with his son. Now, if only the nineteen-year-old didn’t have such a penchant for using comic books as bedtime stories. _That_ would be great.

”Unca Dee?”

”Yeah, Bud?”

”Can we, um, can, can we, um, do more pu’kins?”

”You want to carve more pumpkins?” Casey nodded. “Sure. We’ll pick out some one the way back. After we eat. _If_ you behave and don’t use your powers in front of the normal humans.”

”I pomiss!”

”We’ll get a few big ones and a bunch of those little pumpkins you liked so much, how does that sound?”

”Yeah!”

”Yeah.”

\- 30 -


End file.
